matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of 2015 Matchbox
There are 4 different world segments are Explorers, Heroic Rescue, Construction and Adventure City. Also have a 5 recolors, new castings and the mainline vehicles from the 2015 Matchbox 5-Pack as well. 1-120 Series On a Mission |34/120 | |- |MB35 |CFW11 |Torque Titan |MBX Construction |35/120 | |- |MB36 | |Ground Breaker | |36/120 | |- |MB37 | | | | | |- |MB38 | | | | | |- |MB39 | | | | | |- |MB40 |CFW14 |All Terrain Crane MBX ATX 8.0 |MBX Construction |40/120 | |- |MB41 | | | | | |- |MB42 | | | | | |- |MB43 | | | | | |- |MB44 |CFW18 |Sowing Machine MBX FRM 6000 |MBX Construction |44/120 | |- |MB45 |CFW20 |Drill Digger |MBX Construction |45/120 | |- |MB46 |CFW22 |Dirt Smasher |MBX Construction |46/120 | |- |MB47 | | | |47/120 | |- |MB48 | |Ford F-350 Stake Bed | |48/120 | |- |MB49 | |GHE-O Rescue (NEW) |MBX Heroic Rescue |49/120 | |- |MB50 | | | |50/120 | |- |MB51 |CFW25 |Bay Brigade (NEW) |MBX Heroic Rescue |51/120 | |- |MB52 | | | | | |- |MB53 | | | | | |- |MB54 | | | | | |- |MB55 | |´75 Mack CF Pumper |MBX Heroic Rescue |55/120 | |- |MB56 | |Spark Arrester (NEW) | |56/120 | |- |MB57 | |Ford F-350 Superlift Brush Truck | |57/120 | |- |MB58 | |Renault Master Ambulance |MBX Heroic Rescue |58/120 | |- |MB59 | | | | | |- | MB60 | |Crime Crusher |MBX Heroic Rescue |60/120 | |- |MB61 | | | |61/120 | |- |MB62 | |Pierce Dash Fire Engine |MBX Heroic Rescue |62/120 | |- |MB63 | | | | | |- |MB64 | | | | | |- |MB65 |CFW39 |S.W.A.T. Truck |MBX Heroic Rescue |65/120 | |- |MB66 | |Blaze Blitzer |MBX Heroic Rescue |66/120 | |- |MB67 | | | | | |- |MB68 | |International MXT-MVA |MBX Heroic Rescue |68/120 | |- |MB69 |CFW43 |International WorkStar Brush Fire Truck |MBX Heroic Rescue |69/120 | |- |MB70 | | | | | |- |MB71 | | | | | |- |MB72 | |Sahara Sweeper |MBX Heroic Rescue |72/120 | |- |MB73 |CFW42 |BMW R1200 RT-8 Police Motorcycle |MBX Heroic Rescue |73/120 | |- |MB74 |CFW48 |Blockade Buster |MBX Heroic Rescue |74/120 | |- |MB75 | | | |75/120 | |- |MB76 | | | |76/120 | |- |MB77 | | | |77/120 | |- |MB78 |CFW52 |Mauler Hauler (NEW) |MBX Explorers |78/120 | |- |MB79 | | | |79/120 | |- |MB80 | | | |80/120 | |- |MB81 | |Roar-by-Four (NEW) |MBX Explorers |81/120 | |- |MB82 | | | |82/120 | |- |MB83 | | Lamborghini LM002 (NEW) |MBX Explorers |83/120 | |- |MB84 | | | | | |- |MB85 | | | | | |- |MB86 | |VW Saveiro Cross |MBX Explorers |86/120 | |- |MB87 |CFW61 |Snow Ripper |MBX Explorers |87/120 | |- |MB88 |CFW62 |Chevy K |MBX Explorers |88/120 | |- |MB89 | |Cliff Hanger |MBX Explorers |89/120 | |- | MB90 | | | | | |- |MB91 | |Terrainiac |MBX Explorers |91/120 | |- |MB92 | | | | | |- |MB93 | | | | | |- |MB94 | | | | | |- |MB95 |CFW74 |Sand Shredder |MBX Explorers |95(120 | |- |MB96 | | | | | |- |MB97 | | | | | |- |MB98 |CFW72 |Terrain Trouncer |MBX Explorers |98/120 | |- |MB99 | | | |99/120 | |- |MB100 | | | | | |- |MB101 |CFW75 |Land Rover Defender 110 |MBX Explorers |101/120 | |- |MB102 |CFW76 |Jeep Wrangler Superlift |MBX Explorers |102/120 | |- |MB102 | |Sahara Survivor |MBX Explorers |102/120 | |- |MB103 | | | | | |- |MB104 | | | | | |- |MB105 | | | | | |- |MB106 |CFW91 |Quick Sander |MBX Explorers |106/120 | |- |MB107 |CFW81 |Dune Dog |MBX Explorers |107/120 | |- |MB107 |CFW92 |Frost Fighter |MBX Explorers |107/120 | |- |MB108 | | | | | |- |MB109 | | | | | |- |MB110 | | | | | |- |MB111 | |Travel Tracker |MBX Explorers |111/120 | |- |MB112 | | | | | |- |MB113 |CFW87 |Ford Bronco 4x4 |MBX Explorers |113/120 | |- |MB114 |CFW89 |Blizzard Buster |MBX Explorers |114/120 | |- |MB115 | | | | | |- |MB116 | | | | | |- |MB117 |CFW80 |1986 Toyota 4Runner |MBX Explorers |117/120 | |- |MB118 | | | | | |- |MB119 | | | | | |- |MB120 | | | |120/120 | |} Power Grabs 2015 2015 9/10 pack exclusive Jurassic World 2015 Category:Elevated